Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease(CMT)is the most common inherited peripheral neuropathy in humans. Since the previous international conference on CMT, sponsored by the Charcot-Marie-Tooth Association in 1988, considerable advances have occurred in our understanding of CMT. The genetic causes of most of the demyelinating forms of CMT have been identified, including that of the most frequent form of CMT. The molecular biology of peripheral nervous system (PNS) myelination, including Schwann cell-axonal interactions, has grown to the point that the structure and function of many of the molecules involved in the pathogenesis of CMT are becoming clear. The development of viral vectors to introduce genes into the PNS, and the identification of trophic factors to promote nerve regeneration and remyelination, are now making gene therapy for CMT a realistic possibility in the future. The purpose of the Third International Research Symposium Charcot-Marie- Tooth Disorders is to promote further research in CMT by 1) Bringing together a group of distinguished investigators involved in CMT related research for a 3 day symposium on CMT, 2) holding the conference in a cloistered setting to promote interaction between investigators, 3) promoting the growth of young investigators involved in CMT research by soliciting their participation in the meeting, and publishing presentations from the meeting to provide an updated text on the state of the art CMT research.